Today's work environment is becoming increasingly untethered. For instance, people are working outside the office, from home, and the like, more and more. This increase in remote working arrangements may make it difficult to collaborate with co-workers because it may be difficult to determine when the coworkers are available. Further, working within an office environment generally simplifies determining when a coworker is available because you may be able to see them in their office, see what they are doing, hear them on the telephone, and the like. The ease and simplicity of ascertaining a person's availability in an office environment is difficult to replicate in the virtual world of remote working arrangements.